Like Dis
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: Rogue can't restrain her curiosity... what does a kiss feel like? PS- YOU try to write a Cajun accent! It's not easy.


**I'm Romy obsessed. R&R or I'll eat you.**

**I don't own X-men.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

She gently nudged the door, and it slowly creaked open. Inside was a repetitive "beep." His heart rate was slower than she expected. Suddenly, footsteps were approaching from the other side, and she crouched down behind a nearby corner. Mr. McCoy came out from behind the door, holding a clipboard and scratching out something with a frown. His furry form trudged down the hallway. His thoughts seemed to whirl around him, smothering all else. Deep in concentration, he wrote furiously on his check up sheet. She watched him through her bleached strip of hair. When he had gone far enough, she stood and squeezed through the gap between the door and the wall. She closed it with a quiet thud and her nimble fingers slid the golden lock shut. She turned, her dark hair whirling around her head.

Remy LeBeau lay quietly in the bed in the white, sterile room. For once, all of his costume, even the part of it that usually surrounded his cocky face, was gone. He wore a simple robe. He was completely silent, probably due to the fact that he was unconscious, and the covers of the bed were distorted and half on the floor as if he'd been tossing and turning. His chestnut hair was messy and tousled, and Rogue suddenly felt the desire to run her hands through it.

She looked at him from across the room. So many thoughts whirred around in her head as she looked at the man before her. Why was he here? She couldn't remember anything, except for the fact that he had saved her life. Something about Magneto… of course, most of the X- men's problems were Magneto- based. She had been in danger, and he had left his master's side to help her. Here he was in the institute, dying, while she stood over him, perfectly unscathed. Well, not perfectly. There was still the interesting fact that she couldn't remember any of the incident for some reason.

She wanted to be closer to him, and although she swayed forward slightly, her feet remained attached to the ground. She couldn't be close to anyone. Never. Even with layers of clothes between her and someone else, Rogue felt wrong about any physical contact. All her life she had been trained to stay away from others; being near anyone immediately triggered something inside of her, something that warned of danger. She stared at Gambit from the other end of the room and pictured herself sitting on the bed next to him. Caressing his face and softly telling him to wake up. He would open his red- on- black eyes and call her "chere", that sweet word, and she would hug him gently, skin on skin, without jolting shocks running through both of them. And she could tell him how she felt, because she wouldn't be afraid of the fact that she was in love.

Rogue blinked, and a tear trailed down her cheek, leaving a little trail. Her eyes remained blurry, so she squeezed them tight and let a few more trickle down. She quietly sniffed, remembering her little fantasy, and tentively took a step towards him. The world didn't come crashing down, so she took another. And another. And another, until she stood beside the bed. He shifted slightly, and then was still. She looked at him, heart filled to the brim with love. She hated the swamp rat, or at least she tried to, but she had never felt like this about anyone, not even Scott. She picked up the corner of the bed spread, and subconsciously began to play with it while she looked at him. He didn't look comfortable, and it bothered her. So carefully and painfully slowly, she straightened out the sheet on that side, and began to move counterclockwise, rubbing the sheets down until they were smooth. She smiled at her handiwork from the other side of the bed. With ungloved hands, she lifted up the sheet and pulled it over his rising and falling chest gently, as if he were a toddler. Right before she let go, she felt her hand touch his neck, and she jerked away with a gasp.

Tears welled up in her eyes. What if she hurt him? He was weak and vulnerable, what if she KILLED him? She forced herself to control her breathing and listened.

Beep.

She let herself breathe again, relieved. She was shaking and sobbing deep in her throat.

"Ah'm sorry…sorry…" she wept to the empty room. Tears wet her face, and she looked at her hands. Her stupid hands. She wanted to touch someone. A handshake. A pat on the back. A gentle, loving touch. But why didn't she kill him just then? She looked over at the bed. Maybe she had touched him through… the sheet? She walked over again, heart pounding, and after a few second, placed her shaking hand gingerly on the sheet above Gambit's heart. Nothing happened. She had been prepared to pull it away instantly, but she calmed herself down, breathing shakily, and found she couldn't stop herself from placing her other hand on him as well. She slowly moved her bare hands across the sheet in wonder, gently stroking his chest. The beeping on the monitor increased and Gambit mumbled something. She paused, hands resting on him still, but he was silent. She moved her hands slowly around. She was touching someone. Well, almost. Once again, tears filled her eyes at the amazement of it. She was touching him! That meant she could touch him anywhere, as long as a sheet separated them! For a moment, an idea came into her mind, but it left her, leaving behind an intense blush. What she really wanted… was a kiss. Rogue looked at him.

She had wanted to be close to someone all her life, and now here he was, Remy LeBeau, sent from God to fulfill her desire. Had he been awake, she knew he'd be teasing her and making jokes about how irresistible he was, and she smiled to herself. Here he was, helpless before her. She could do anything…but she just wanted a kiss. Her breathing quickened at the thought of being intimate with someone, especially on that level.

Ignoring her brain's screams of protest, Rogue forced her hands to move forward, pulling the thin sheet up over his mouth. She felt his soft lips with her fingers, and felt her heart pound. She could feel every crevice as she placed her fingers on the sheet over his lips, moving them around him. She sat on the bed next to him and lowered her face to his. Suddenly, as she looked into his face, she was hit with all Cupid had to offer, the most intense burst of love she had ever felt.

Rogue lowered her body and closed her eyes. All her senses came alive with the first touch. Touch. She was experiencing it. The first connection was her upper lip against his bottom one, and she could feel the perfect fit as their lips locked together through the sheet. She pressed shyly against him, and then more and more confidently. She had never kissed before, obviously, and she didn't move her lips at all. She just focused on the feel of his lips against hers. And then, like magic, she felt him start to weakly respond. She opened her eyes in surprise, and he did too. She broke away, and leapt off the bed. He winked at her as she stuttered and tried to apologize.

"Y'….wan' a kiss, chere?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Rogue looked at him, astonished. He gestured for her to come over, and she did. He patted the bed for her to sit as he hoisted himself up.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah jus' thought…"

"Nah, no problem, mon cher. Y' do owe me for savin' y' life." He smirked and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why can't Ah remembah anything?" Rogue questioned, sneakily changing the subject as she blushed wildly.

"That Mesmero's a sneaky one," he chuckled lightly. But he wouldn't be distracted. "But I'll explain later. Apparently, y' wanted a kiss from Remy, no?"

"Y- no! Wait, no, I me… uh…"

Gambit's laugh interrupted her, and she involuntarily smiled.

"Yes?" he pressured with a smirk.

"Yes." Rogue gave in and looked down.

"Come, chere. Remy will show you a kiss." He smiled deviously, and Rogue became a little nervous. Nevertheless, she crossed to his side and sat on the bed. She looked at him in mock disgust.

"Hm. Ah can do better." She teased.

"Ah, no one is better than Remy!" he insisted, lifting up the sheet to her mouth gently. His kiss was the opposite, as she soon found out.

He slowly leaned forward, keeping his eyes on hers until the last minute. Suddenly, lips were moving strongly against hers through the sheet. She was surprised at his ferocity as he kissed her rhythmically, with a strong pulse. She felt his lips part against the bed spread, and his tongue asking permission to take part in the kiss. Startled and avoiding a kiss too serious, she kept her lips closed, but concentrated deeply on the feeling of his tongue gently and rhythmically running along her top, then bottom lip through the bedspread. If he couldn't actually French kiss her, he figured he could at least try to make the kiss more interesting.

But in all his years of playing countless girls and women, none of their kisses felt like Rogue's. He was shocked as he realized that all dirty thoughts left his head. He just wanted her love, and for now, just a kiss. They resumed the simple, loving movement of his lips catching hers between his and vice versa.

As he kissed her, he felt wetness on her face, and salty tears began to run down to where their lips were locked to each other, and he could taste them. He pulled gently away and the sheet fell to the bed. He looked into her face. Rogue was shaking with sobs, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Rogue…" he said softly, shocked to see her cry. He reached out, but she instinctively jerked back. He looked at her sadly, and she cried harder.

"Why does…" she broke off and tried to control her breathing, but tears continued their journey down her face. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"It's not… fahr." She cried. Again he tried to reach out to her, but she pulled away. She jerked too hard, and slid unceremoniously off the bed and onto the floor, where she sat, weeping silently.

"Wha's not fair, chere?" He had never seen this side of her before. She was weak and helpless, and he didn't like it. Gambit stared at her curiously. What was wrong?

"Gambit…"

"Remy." He corrected her.

"Remy…" she continued, avoiding his gaze. She said quietly so he could barely hear her, "I'm in… love…with… you." He looked at her in shock. Words he thought he would never hear from her. And his heart began pouring out to her through his mouth; he didn't even have to think about his words.

"Why ah y' cryin' then, chere? Remy's loved y' since de first moment we met. Remy wants t' be wid y', chere, he loves y'. Why is dis sad? Is happy, no? We love each other, mon cher, Remy loves you!"

She looked like she was going to break in half with each choked sob. He didn't care if she wanted to push him away; if she kept this up much longer she would die or something. He crawled out of the bed and stood next to her. He felt a little dizzy, but it was a small price to pay. He bent down and scooped her into his arms as she protested quietly, and stayed, unmoving, until she was silent. He held her like a baby and plopped into the bed with her in his arms.

"Shh, chere. Remy make everything better."

"No…" she cried. "I want to be with yah, Remy…but…I can't…I can't pro- vide… yah with everything yah… want in a gal! I'm a… disappointment to you…"

At these words Remy, who had been leaning against the headboard with a sobbing Rogue on his lap, leaning against his bent legs, as far away from him as possible in that position, pushed down his sleeves so they covered his hands, grabbed her face, and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Y' have never disappointed me in all the time I've known y', cher. I love you." She fell quiet. He lifted up her hand using her arm, pulled the sleeve down over it, and kissed her covered hand sweetly. Rogue slid off his lap and instead plunked down next to him on the bed. She tentatively wrapped an arm around his chest, and he smiled at her encouragingly.

"Like dis, chere." he said softly, pulling the arm tight around himself. He moved one hand down to hug her waist while the other guided her head down to rest on his chest, before going to hold her around the shoulders.

"Ah was afraid of loving yah before, Cajun." Rogue informed him from her position, sounding worn out. "But Ah'm glad Ah do. Think yah can manage tah keep yah hands off me though?" she asked.

"No." he said simply, holding her tighter.

They both smiled as they fell asleep together.


End file.
